survive_the_disastersfandomcom-20200213-history
Ranks
Ranks are a Mechanic in Survive The Disasters 2. Definition Ranks are used to determine a player's level of experience in the game. There are 16 different Ranks (including all S Ranks): F through A, and S-S10. Players can gain EXP from surviving Disasters, and once you have gained enough, you will earn the Achievement Ranked Up, and will be able to access new things in the Gear Shop that you couldn't before. Players are also allowed to access Hardcore mode after reaching S rank. However, it is currently in development, and so it is currently unavailable. Required Experience Skill Ranks Skill Ranks were added to Survive the Disasters 2 in Version 1.29. Skill Ranks are used to determine the skill of a player. All players begin at Bronze Rank, then make their way up through Silver, Gold, Platinum, and finally Diamond. Skill Ranks determine your MVP reward multiplier, Memo Card coin bonus and your max MVP reward. Prior to v1.29, Memo Coin rewards were a flat 200 coins, and the MVP Coin reward was your streak multiplied by 2 (up to a maximum of 100). The Skill Rank system is rather confusing, as said by Vyriss herself in this tweet. The game saves your ten best Coin payouts, and uses this as a counter for your Skill Rank called your Skill Rating. Those payouts are then divided by either 40 or 80; 80 if it is from a Survival Streak, or 40 if it is not. The results are then added together, and give you a Skill Rank based on that value. When you die, the lowest of those 10 values is set to 0, potentially reducing the value enough to put you below the payout requirement, and therefore lowering the rank. Shortly after the release of v1.29, Memo rewards were buffed and MVP reward multipliers were nerfed. When v1.30 was released, your Skill Rating is now visible in the Achievements & Stats section of the menu. The Skill Ratings were also tweaked slightly. Note: We have '''not' confirmed how skill ranks work yet. The information below might not be 100% correct and is subject to change.'' Glitches Error / Null Rank If the player survives for the first time on the server or spins the Orb Gachapon, their coins and your survivals will come back. You cannot see some achievements and stats, and you cannot buy anything if you scroll the Gear Shop. This glitch has very a low chance of occurring. Achievements that are nullified include * Last Survivor. (Last One Standing.) * Best Streak. (MVP.) * Enemy EXP Hunted. (Bloxxer.) You will also see that the EXP Bar is empty. The game says you that you have 600 EXP, but you cannot gain EXP and will not progress. This tends to occur more often on low-end devices. It is still possible to collect Coins. Infinite EXP Error This bug has been patched as of Version 1.265, and so it no longer occurs. Normally, when you reach Rank S10, you are unable to gain more EXP as this is the highest Rank. In the Achievements & Stats area of the Menu, the EXP bar displays that the player is F Rank, even though the player is Rank S10. The player was still able to gain EXP, even though they are maxed out at Rank S10 (X). Mysterious "Critical Rank Bug" On January 18, 2018, Survive the Disasters 2 was temporarily closed to the public and renamed "READ DESC!". By reading the description of the game, players found a quote from Vyriss. A critical bug has been found that effectssic your rank. This will be fixed very soon. Sorry for the inconvenience and thank you for your patience. The game was later patched and reopened the following day, fixing the bug. What the bug was is unknown. Version History # Demo: Ranks were added. # Demo: Rank graphics were changed. # Release: Rank EXP was added. # 1.13: Nine extra levels for Rank S (S2-S10) were added. # 1.15: EXP requirements were reduced by 20%. (Ranks A-S1 were 320K.) # 1.16: EXP requirements were reduced even further. (Ranks A-S1 were 270K.) # 1.20: EXP requirements were greatly reduced. (Ranks A-S1 are now 200K.) # 1.29: 5 types of skill ranks were added. # 1.30: Skill rank skill rating requirements changed slightly: #* Silver from 60 to 40 #* Gold unchanged #* Platinum from 300 to 340 #* Diamond from 1000 to 940 __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mechanics